Shattered
by harryfreakinpotterlovesme
Summary: It's summertime, and Lily is looking forward to spending time in France and not seeing her sister. Little does she know what is lurking behind the corner.


**DISCALIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**WRITTEN FOR BOOKWORMLOVESHARRYPOTTER'S MARAUDERS CHALLENGE ON HPFC.**

* * *

As Lily slowly got out of bed, she felt a sudden urge to jump up and dance. This was weird because, while it was the first day of summer, she usually didn't like summer. Summer meant that she had almost three months to spend with her family. It wasn't that she didn't like her family, but they just didn't understand her at times. Her parents, Christina and Thomas, did their best to be supportive of her life as a witch. They would brag about her with their adult friends, even though they couldn't say that she was a witch. Her friends and family were under the impression that Lily had gotten a full ride scholarship to a high-class boarding school. During the summer months, her and her parents got along just fine. They loved her and she loved them. Sure, there wasn't a lot to talk about, but what they did say was important. Christina and Thomas were still pretty young, having her Lily and her sister when they were nineteen and twenty years old. They knew what it was like to be a teenager.

It wasn't their fault that Lily didn't like coming home for the summer. It was her sister that made Lily's life like hell. Petunia seemed to have made it her life mission to destroy Lily's existence. When she wasn't ignoring her witch sister, Petunia was screaming bloody murder at her. Every summer since her first one coming back from Hogwarts was the same. Lily would do her best to savage her relationship with her once best friend and sister Petunia. And Petunia would do her best to let Lily know that she no longer cared for her. It hurt Lily, but by now, she had accepted that she and her sister would never be sisters anymore, let alone friends. The only good thing was that screaming at her sister got her mind off of James Potter. She was almost thankful for coming home to escape the constant attention of one James Potter.

But, this summer was going to be different. When Lily had gotten home yesterday from the train station, her parents wasted no time telling her that Petunia was spending half of the summer at the University taking more classes and wouldn't be home. The other half of the summer Lily herself would spend in France with her best friends, Hestia and Alice. So, it was for this reason that Lily felt like dancing when she got out of bed. Sadly, her room was a mess, so she couldn't. Instead, Lily tiptoed around her dirty laundry from the past school year that she had thrown from her trunk and onto the floor last night.

Taking care not to step on anything because it could be important, Lily made her way out into the hallway and proceeded to make it into the shower. She took her brown towel and hung it within easy reach of the shower. Turning the water on hot, Lily welcomed the stream coming from the shower to engulf her whole body and pull her into a stupor. Lily then walked into the scorching water to clean herself. Once her hair and body was washed, Lily grabbed her towel to dry herself off. She then opened the bathroom's door and sauntered back to her bedroom. There, Lily picked out a ruby red tank top and threw on a pair of old blue jean shorts.

Surprisingly, her parents hadn't woken her up yet. When she glanced at her clock, it was almost eleven o'clock. On a usual summer morning, her mum made sure that she was up at nine o'clock at the latest. It usual wasn't a problem because Lily woke up at seven almost every morning except today. Worried, Lily marched down the stairs to demand to her parents why they didn't wake her up. But when she got to the kitchen, all she saw was a note on the kitchen counter. Picking it up, Lily read, _Dearest Lily, Your father and I have gone out early this morning to get you a gift. As this summer is probably your last one with us before you graduate, we have a special gift for you. While we should be back before nine this morning, we might run late. So, if you get this and we're not back, don't worry. I'm sure we just got held up. We can't wait to give you the gift when we get back. See you when you wake up, Mum. _

Again, even though they told her not to worry, Lily couldn't help but think of where they were. The climate in the world was terrible lately. You-Know-Who had been gaining more power in the wizarding war. While Professor Dumbledore had been trying to stop wizards and witches from joining him, Death Eater numbers had been swelling. They were now getting more publicity then ever because they were attacking muggles in public. The air was getting more and more cold as the death toll went up. While muggles had been writing the attacks off on accidents, Lily knew the real reason. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for her parents to get home.

* * *

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" A loud sound came from the front door. Lily jumped up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon, and she was freaking out. The note her parents left her said that they should have been back hours ago. Lily was afraid that the worst had happened to them. She hoped that it would be them at the door, but she frowned to herself. They would both have a key to let themselves in. Rushing to the door and hoping that it was her parents, Lily threw the door open.

In the doorway stood her older sister, Petunia, looking ragged.

Before Lily could ask what was wrong, her sister flung her arms around Lily. She stumbled back by into the living room because of her sister's weight. Not knowing what else to do, Lily let her sister cry into her shoulder. Together, both sisters went over to the couch where Petunia kept on sobbing. Lily stroked her sister's blonde hair. This closeness surprised Lily to no end. Only one year before, her sister had screamed at her that she wished she was an only child and that Lily would be better off dead. Now, one year later, she was crying into her arms like the world was ending.

Slowing, Petunia lifted her head off of Lily's shoulder. Still holding her younger sister tight, Petunia opened her mouth. "This morning, I got a call from the police." Lily's eyes widened, wondering what had happened. When she tried to ask, Petunia just held up her limp hand. "When I asked them what was wrong, they said..." she trailed off, putting her head down.

Lily gently took her sister's hand. Slowly, she lifted her blonde sister's head up. "What happened after that? What did they say?"

Looking at her older sister, Lily noticed things she hadn't noticed in years. Petunia looked like no one else in her family. Her beach blonde hair was set off by her deep brown eyes. The eyes that, as a young girl, made everything better when she would look at them. Now, those eyes were rimmed with red because of the crying that she was doing. They were also set of by dark circles that suggested that she hadn't slept in days. Next, her slightly pink checks were right next to her dainty little nose. Petunia's lips were held in a shape that oddly reminded Lily of someone who had just gotten their hearts broken. Looking back into her sister's eyes, Lily quietly asked, "What did they say after that?"

Closing her eyes, Petunia responded by saying, "They said that this morning at 9:05 on the corner of Baker's and Criss Avenue, Christina and Thomas Evans were killed by a car crash."

At this statement, Lily Evan's world shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't exactly sure how to end this, but I hope it is okay. This is only the second round of the contest, but I'm excited to see what the next prompts are. Plese review because I want to know what else I should write about. So far, this contest had provided me with my only to stories, but I would like to write more. PLEASE REVIEW THIS! Smilyface!**


End file.
